Amoureuse malgré moi
by valrie15
Summary: Je vais vous raconter une histoire. Une histoire compliquée entre deux personnes venues de deux mondes différents, de deux univers différents, maintenant, séparé par deux chose complètement différentes… à vous de deviner se que c’est ou à vous d’écouter.
1. Que de souffrance

Kikoo à tous, bine cette histoire n'est pas de moi, mais de ma soeur qui m'a demandé de la publier pour vous! Ne vous gêner pas pour laisser pleins de review, elle les lira!!

- Ève-Lee! Attend moi! Ève-Lee une jeune génie blondinette de 16 ans aux yeux brun, aux pommettes saillantes à la peau rosée. Se retourna pour voir une de ses amies courir vers elle.

- Qui a t'il Stéphanie?

- Bha tu sais tu viens de laisser Jo alors… il m'a dit de te dire de… de…. De te préparer.

- Me préparer à quoi?

- À ça! Un garçon empoigna Ève-Lee par derrière, par les cheveux. Celle-ci cria de douleurs et de surprise.

- Tu sais Ève-Lee, que je t'aime? Ho que oui tu le sais, mais tu t'en fou! Alors, j'ai décidé que personne ne pourrais t'avoir si se n'était pas moi! Alors, petit génie tu va me devoir trois vœux! Sans plus attendre le garçon pris un cheveu de la jeune femme prononça quelque mot, ouvrit une bouteille. Sous les yeux ahuris de sa meilleure amie qui ne connaissait aucunement ses origines, Ève-Lee se vaporisa dans la bouteille. Stéphanie s'évanoui sur l'émotion croyant devenir folle. Jo, lui riait et ne faisait que sa. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'ouvrir la bouteille. Une vapeur rose en sortit et Ève-Lee se matérialisa.

- Maintenant que je t'ai libéré, Ève-Lee tu me dois trois vœux. Ceux que je désirs aussi cruel soit-il il est trop tard de regretter pour se que tu m'as fait!

- Et après que tu ais fait tes trois vœux il sera trop tard pour regretter se que tu vas avoir souhaité, se que tu vas m'avoir souhaité!

- Peux importe pour commencer, je vœux qu'après que j'ai fait mes deux autre vœux tu changes d'univers, que tu ailles dans le monde des sorciers jusqu'à ta mort! LA blondinette eu un spasme et une larme coula sur sa joue elle fît un signe affirmatif pour dire au garçon de continuer après avoir prononcé les mots qu'elle devait personnellement prononcer pour que les vœux qu'elle devait exaucer se réalise. Elle n'avait guerre le choix. Soit sa ou soit elle mourait torturée à mort par le gardien du code des génies pour avoir refusé de respecter la règle numéro un.

- Mon deuxième vœux est que tu tombe amoureuse du premier homme que tu verras là-bas juste pour te montrer à quel point sa fait mal quand tu te sans refuser, Elle redit les derniers mots qu'elle avait dit. Mais maintenant il avait plus qu'une unique larme qui coulait sur ses joues roses.

- Finalement je vœux que ta meilleure amie me tue avec se couteau se qui fait qu'elle sera accuser de meurtre et qu'elle sera surement malheureuse le reste de sa vie par ta faute! La jeune femme pleurait faisant aller sa tête de gauche à droite.

- Très bien alors tu seras tué et elle aussi! Moi contrairement je me fous de mourir! Tant que tu souffre autant que tu m'as fait souffert! Il se mit à genoux, mit la tête de Stéphanie sur ceux-ci et fît une fine entaille sur son cou.

- NON! Ève-Lee avait parlé d'une voix rauque mais forte teinté des diverses combats qui se faisait dans sa tête.

Elle prononça avec dédain, avec mal, avec tristesse et douleur devant se qu'elle venait de faire.

Juste avant de s'évaporer vers un autre un monde elle dit un faible désoler couvrit par des sanglots.

Elle sentait le sol sous son dos. Elle gardait néanmoins les yeux fermés de peur de voir cet homme dont elle tomberait amoureuse en un éclair.

- Excuser-moi ma demoiselle. M'attendez-vous? Un homme un homme avait parlé.

- Laisse Ron elle s'est évanouie aide moi on va la transporter à l'intérieur.

- Sa va Ginn je vais y arriver seul.

- Bon vas-y moi je te suis dans deux minute le temps de débarrasser le jardin de sa dernière mauvaise herbe. Après tout toi et Hermione vous vous marier demain il ne faudrait pas que quelque pissenlit viennes enlevé toute la beauté du jardin!


	2. Premier regard

Ron entrainait Ève-Lee à l'intérieur dans ces bras

Ron entrainait Ève-Lee à l'intérieur, dans ces bras. Quand Hermione, qui lisait un livre : comment réussir son mariage, lui lança un regard interrogateur, Ron lui répondit simplement que Ginny et lui l'avait trouvé dans le jardin. En entendant la conversation madame Weasley dit à Ron d'allé la porter dans la chambre de Ginny.

- Ouche!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron?

- Je me suis écorché la jambe sur le coin du comptoir!

-Alors, ne prend pas les marche il faut que ta mère te soigne! Je ne voudrais pas que mon mari boite sur le tapis blanc pour venir jusqu'à moi! Le Garçon Émis un grognement voyant le sens obstiné qu'Hermione avait spécialement pour le mariage.

- Et je fais quoi avec elle je la laisse sur le plancher en attendant qu'elle se réveille?

- Une minute je vais chercher Malfoy! En effet le fils Malfoy avait été jugé et vu le fait que celui-ci devait sa vie a Harry Potter il devait travailler pour lui pendant environ 3 ans. Vu que ces amis avaient besoin d'aide pour le mariage Harry était venu accompagner de Drago et Kreattur pour aider aux préparatifs du mariage des ses meilleurs amis.

Hermione dit à Malfoy qu'il devait monter la jeune inconnue qu'il avait trouvé dans le jardin dans la chambre de Ginny sans protesté car il n'en avait pas le droit il alla rejoindre Ron.

- Alors Weasley pas capable de monter seulement quelque marche d'escalier avec une fille qui doit peser quoi? 115 livres 120 tout au plus?

Ron ne répondit pas à Malfoy et tendit les bras pour qu'il prend Ève-Lee dans ses bras Drago la pris mais quand il mit le pied sur la première marche il dérapa sans aucune raison apparente.

Il échappa Ève-Lee qui se cogna la tête sur le coin de comptoir. Elle ouvrit les yeux sous le choc en laissant sortir de sa bouche une plainte roque. Elle était par dessus Malefoy.

- Non maos pousse toi idiote de petite sotte! Elle se retourna dans le but de répliquer à la pique de Malefoy mais, celle-ci croisa un regard un regard froid et claire qui ne laissait voir que de méchanceté et répugnance à son égard.

- He bah heu… Ses mots se perdirent dans sa bouche. Voila le sort était enclencher elle était amoureuse.

- T'es pas la seule qui bégaye devant ma splendeur alors si t'essais de m'impressionner c'est raté!

La jeune fille pensait… « Aller Ève-Lee tu sais que ce n'ais pas réelle! Tu ne l'aime pas c'est tout simplement artificielle. De toute façon il à l'air tellement méchant, cruel, sadique, magnifique direct sérieux, ambitieux… » En voyant que le charme avait opéré elle repensa à Stéphanie. Elle devait l'avoir commis, son crime, malgré elle-même pas la faute de sa meilleure amie, Ève-Lee les larmes commencèrent à lui rouler sr les joues. Devant se spectacle Malefoy regardait la jeune femme avec dégoût. Elle avait beau être belle elle avait l'air fragile. Trop fragile. Il ne l'avait jamais vu à Poudlard mais, il se dit qu'elle devait aire partit de la maison des poufsoufle. Si elle avait fait partit des serpantard elle n'aurait pas pleuré pour faute d'orgueil elle aurait encore moins bégayé. Si elle avait été à Gryffondor le courage l'aurait surement guidé pour dire à Malfoy de fermer sa gueule. Si elle avait été à serdaigle elle aurait eu l'intelligence de se pousser en voyant qu'elle était bien en mauvaise posture pour se mettre à pleurnicher. Il déduit donc qu'elle était à poufsoufle la maison des généreux. Pff qualité loin d'être essentiel à ses yeux. Pour lui poufsoufle était la maison des faibles ceux qui n'avait aucune des qualités suffisamment importantes pour faire partit d'une des trois autres. Oui c'est sa elle était faible sans aucune ressource. Elle ne valait pas grand-chose et la elle pleurait accoter sur le mur tremblant comme une feuille.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici! Madame Weasley, Harry, Ginny et Hermione se tenait à un mètre de la scène: Ron était debout devant Malefoy qui était étendu de tout son corps se le plancher de la cuisine. Pendant que la jeune inconnue que tenait Ron en entrant

Pleurait tremblante accroupie sur les plancher.

- Mais pauvre enfant qu'on t'il pu bien te faire pour que tu sois dans cet état! Molly pris Ève-Lee par le bras l'emmenant dans le salon. Celle-ci regarda par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir Malefoy par dessus son épaule qui avec Ron essayait d'expliquer

La situation aux autres qui étaient e3ntrée il y avait quelques minutes.

Molly la fît s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon et s'assit dans le fauteuil en fasse.

Molly pris un tont gentil et honnête.

- Pour commencer pourrais-tu me dire quel est ton nom?

- Ève-Lee, mon nom est Ève-Lee madame.

- Apelle moi Molly. Quel âge as-tu Ève-Lee?

- J'ai 16 ans j'en aurais 17 le 21 février.

- Très bien? Saurais-tu comment tu te serais arrivé dans mon jardin? Ève-Lee fît un signe affirmatif en faisant aller sa tête de haut en bas.

- Tu veux bien me raconter. Cette fois Ève-Lee fît aller vivement presque violament sa tête de gauche à droite.

- Préfèrerais-tu te confier à quelqu'un de ta âge? Elle haussa la tête de toute façon avait-elle vraiment le choix? Madame Weasley se leva et partit, et revient avec une fille qui devait avoir environ 18 ans. La rouquine s'assit à la place ou sa mère avait été quelque minute plus tôt.

- Salut Ève-Lee, moi c'est Ginny.

- Salut…

- Alors crois-tu être capable de tout me dire tu as l'air juste vraiment bouleversé.

- Désoler Ginny mais je ne crois pas être prête.

- C'est juste que si nous savons se qui s'est passé il nous sera plus facile de te retourner chez toi. Dit Ginny en ayant un sourire compatissant.

- Ce n'ai pas aussi facile que sa… je ne pourrai jamais retourner chez moi.

- S'il te plaît Ève-Lee, racontes-moi. C'est ainsi que Ève-Lee commença à raconter son histoire. Elle fît par à Ginny qu'elle était un génie qu'elle avait condamné sa meilleure amie et que maintenant qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux elle était amoureuse, malgré-elle, malgré son bon sens malgré le fait qu'elle se dit qu'elle n'est même plus digne d'aimer.

- Tu n'as pas regardé Ron… le rouquin?

Signe de tête négatif.

- Pas le grand aux cheveux noirs décoiffé?

Signe de tête négatif.

- Le premier homme que tu aurais vu serait donc… Malefoy le grand blond qui t'aurait traité de sotte?

Cette fois se fût un signe positif.

- Pauvre-toi! Si tu es amoureuse de se garçon prépare-toi au pire. Ginny se leva et pris la jeune fille qui pleurait dans ses bras avant de quitter la pièce pour raconter la situation aux autres.

- Se qui est sûr est qu'il n'ait pas question de la caser avec Malefoy! Se serais juste une chose de plus pour la faire souffrir. Nous lui achèteront une baguette dans l'espoir qu'elle développe des capacités de sorcier. Harry avait déclaré cela non comme une question mais comme affirmation.

- Harry je préférerais que quelqu'un y aille tout de suite avec elle il lui resterait environs un mois pour développer ses pouvoirs.

- Je vais y aller avec elle vous, vous avez trop de chose à faire.

- Bin, mais, ne sois pas trop brusque avec elle. Elle sera marqué à vie par cette journée qui aura été plus que traumatisante pour elle.

Harry pénétra dans le salon ou Ève-Lee semblait toujours réfléchir.

- Ève-Lee?

Elle se retourna et le fixa.

- Nous allons au chemin de traverse!


	3. 34,7cm merisier cheveux de sirène

- Au quoi

- Au quoi? Questionna la jeune femme

- Le chemin de traverse c'est un genre de marché pour les sorciers. Ho! J'ai failli oublier moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter.

- Ève-Lee, Ève-Lee Lafontaine. C'est français…

Silence gênant…

- Bon, vient avec moi!

Ève-Lee se leva lui sourit et suivi Harry dans la cuisine ou elle s'était cogner la tête, tombée amoureuse et pleurer.

A la seule différence à toute a l'heure était que personne n'était affalé sur le plancher et qu'Harry était seul avec elle dans la cuisine.

Puis Harry lui dit que s'était un peu plus loin ils sortirent de la maison.

- Bon je t'explique! Se qu'on va faire s'appelle du transplanage d'escorte c'est quand un sorcier, grâce a la concentration, arrive à se transporter d'un endroit à un autre en disparaissant et en réapparaissant.

- Désoler Harry mais, il ne serait pas moins compliquer d'y aller par mes moyen?

- Euh je ne sais pas sa dépend de tes moyen…

- Bon à mon tour d'expliquer. Les génies sont le maître du feu et de l'air alors pour nous déplacer dans de longue distance nous invoquons de minimes tornades dans lesquelles n'importe qui aurait le dont de la parole disons comment pourrais-je dire, … humaine peut s'assoir dans le centre de la tornade sans y être expulsé.

Les deux se regardaient perplexe pas trop sûr des moyen de transports de l'autre.

- Disons qu'on prend la tornade pour y aller et le transporatage pour venir.

- D'accord on rend la tornade pour aller et le transPLAnage pour revenir. Répondit Harry en souriant.

- Peu importe.

Ève-Lee commença a dire des parole étrange et faisait aller ses bras dans tous les sens jusqu'à une tornade se matérialise devant les jeune gens. Elle était de la même grandeur qu'Harry. Celui-ci fut étonné quand, avec son doigt, la jeune fille avait tracé un porte dans la tornade et que celle-ci s'était ouverte comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors tu qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'assoie entre. La bouche ouverte il balbutina quelques mots avant d'enjamber le bord pour se retrouver en plein centre de la tornade ou il y avait absolument rien appart de l'air voila pourquoi il avait la net impression de voler.

Il flottait sur l'air. Il essayait de rester debout. Mais après qu'Ève-Lee se soit retrouvé elle aussi dans la tornade elle lui dit qu'il était impossible de rester debout. Il comprit seulement quand il vit la jeune ville dans la position du lotus on aurait dit qu'elle flottait dans les airs un peu comme à la télé dans certaines émissions moldus

-Au chemin de traverse! La tornade partit se dirigent rapidement mais les gens qui étaient a l'intérieur y était confortablement installer.

- Alors pas trop déplaisant mes moyens.

- Ouf non, vraiment pratique je dirais.

Puis elle s'arrêta devant un mur de brique les jeune adulte en sortirent la tornade disparue.

Harry sortit sa baguette et tapota stratégiquement quelque brique.

Devant les yeux émerveiller d'Ève-Lee, un marché au drôle de bruit, d'odeurs, d'individus et de couleurs apparues devant ces yeux et ceux d'Harry.

-Chemin de traverse dit Harry tout fier de lui faire découvrir ce monde, son monde, le monde des sorciers. Ils commencèrent à marcher tout en parlant.

- Bon je dois t'expliqué. Nous allons essayer de te faire entrer à poudlard, une école de sorcier. Nous irons d'abord voir si l'une des baguettes te choisis. Si c'est le cas, Et bien il te restera l'été pour toi! Pratiquer les sorts! Hermione et moi serons tes professeurs. Si tu ne démontre pas de pouvoirs sorciers nous te garderons avec nous et essayerons de t'aider dans ta nouvelle vie. Ici dans notre monde tu es la seule génie.

- Euh… pour ce garçons…?

- Ho sa c'est plus compliquer il à fallu que tu tombe sur Drago Malefoy… Si tu aurais te retrouver nez à nez avec je ne sais pas moi, George, Neville ou encore Dean… pff! Tu manque vraiment de chance.

- Se qui est vraiment ironique car nous somme la source de la chance. Tout les jeux de chance appart ceux des casinos se sont nous qui les contrôlons. Nous pouvons être invisible et grâce a sa nous pouvons réaliser des vœux juste en se promenant dans la rue tu ne sais même pas a quel point il y a beaucoup de gens qui souhaite des choses sans s'en rendre compte!

Harry sourit a la réplique

- C'est la chez Ollivender! Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans la boutique.

Derrière le comptoir, Ollivender regarda Ève-Lee entré avec Harry il leur sourit.

- Bonjour monsieur Potter content de vous voir! Je ne croyais pas vous revoir icic avant que vous ayez des enfants…

- Je viens avec une amie. Je voudrais voir s'il y a bien une baguette qui pourrait lui aller.

Le vieil homme détailla Ève-Lee de haut en bas.

- Êtes-vous gauchère ou droitière mademoiselle?

- Gauchère, monsieur. Il semblait réfléchir pendant environ cinq minutes personne ne dit un mot. Ollivender se dirigea vers l'arrière et disparue parmi les boîtes contenant les baguettes pour revenir avec une.

- Miss… la jeune femme pris la baguette dans sa main gauche. Elle l'agita légèrement. La lumière s'adoucit venant presque rosé. Les fleurs flétries reprirent l'apparence de fleurs fraîchement cueilli.

- Voici votre baguette, votre fidèle allié, maintenant. Bois de 34,7 centimètres, bois de merisier avec un cheveu de sirène. Un phénomène rare.

- Merci Ollivender. Maintenant, Ève-Lee, repartons au terrier transplanons cette fois-ci.


End file.
